


sweatshirts

by diazsbuckaroo



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Caring Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Domestic Fluff, Eddie can’t say no, Fluff, Fluff and Mush, Love, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Soft Evan "Buck" Buckley, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, biseuxal evan buckley, buddie, evan buck Buckley’s a puppy dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diazsbuckaroo/pseuds/diazsbuckaroo
Summary: buck wants one of his boyfriend’s hoodies
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 246





	sweatshirts

**Author's Note:**

> short fluff based buddie fic <3 
> 
> hope you all enjoy!

Buck knows, he  _ just knows _ , Chimney gave Maddie that navy blue sweatshirt she wears all the time, because he swears he’s seen Chim wear it before. 

That’s what couples do, couples nowadays give the other a sweatshirt. 

Buck and Eddie have been dating for like 3 months now, and they’re way past the “this is new” stage of their relationship, cause, I mean, they’re  _ Buck and Eddie. _ Anyone in the 118 would argue they’ve been dating for years now, and a “getting to know you” period is basically useless.

So, it’s about time Eddie gives Buck one of his sweatshirts. 

“Eddie, come on.” Buck pleads. He’s sitting on the arm of the couch right near Eddie, arm draped behind his neck to where his hand rests past Eddie’s left shoulder. “Pleeeaseee. Don’t make me use my puppy dog eyes.”

“Buck, I don’t see what the big deal is.” 

“Big deal with what?” Hen sneaks up from behind with a plate full of Bobby’s famous fruit dip and strawberries that she places on the coffee table for them to share, finding a seat for herself.

“Eddie won’t give me a hoodie of his.” Buck glumly says. 

“Oh, seriously? Karen has one of mine. I sprayed it with my favorite perfume and she told me she wears on nights I have overnights.” Hen grins.

“See,” He playfully slaps Eddie’s pec. “That’s all I want! One of your hoodies, doesn’t even have to be your favorite, with your cologne on it. I don’t think it’s too much to ask.” 

“It’s not, but I just don’t see the purpose, Buckaroo.” Eddie reaches up to squeeze his hand. “We’re together like every living second of the day when we’re here, and we’re barely apart.” 

“Yeah but when I have shifts and you don’t, or vise versa, I get….” 

“Lonely?” Hen interjects.

“Yes, lonely. I miss you, Eddie.” 

That suckers Eddie more than he’ll ever gladly admit to Buck or Hen at the moment. 

He knows he’s gonna give Buck a hoodie, and he even knows which one specifically.

Buck knows he’s getting a hoodie with that sparkle and glimmer filling Eddie’s eyes as he gazes up at him. 

Eddie’s a sucker for his boyfriend, but everyone already knows that. 

When he goes home that afternoon, he doesn’t stay at his own house for long. He runs to his bedroom dresser and shuffles through the neatly folded stack of his hoodies, finding his favorite LAFD one. 

Eddie knows Buck wants it to smell like him, duh, so he finds his bottle of Calvin Klein to spray on it before skirting through the door again. 

—

“Eddie, hey.” Buck smirks, opening the door unexpectedly to see him on the other side. 

Eddie pulls the hoodie from behind his back and into Buck's hands, and seeing that smile form right in real time on Buck’s face is just possibly the cutest little thing about him. 

“A hoodie! Your LAFD one, are you sure?” 

“Oh I’m sure, look on the back.” Eddie smiles, watching Buck turn it around and gasp like Christmas morning. 

“It says…..Diaz.” Buck’s eyes flutter, heart skipping a beat and brain rattling with love. “Really?” 

“Buck, you’re mine.” Eddie draws his body closer to Buck’s, wrapping his hands in a clasp behind Buck. “It may just be a hoodie, but it means a lot to you- and me- that you get this one. I want everyone to know you’re mine.” He places a soft kiss on Buck’s unpuckered, yet so desirable, lips. Buck pulls away to give space so he can pull it over his head, adjusting it on his torso. 

“It’s perfect. I love it.” 

“I love you, Buckley.” 


End file.
